Iced cave chronicles
by Hitashi
Summary: Four clans-Iceclan, Sunclan, Nightclan, and Emberclan-have a cave inside their forest. Only... Its all ICE! It's up for four apprentices to solve the mystery of the Iced Cave. One from each clan. Will they discover the hidden truth of the cave...?
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: Hai! I'm going to come out and say it… I DON'T OWN THE WARRIOR CATS!! BUT I do own the characters that are in this series!! XD So yeah! Happy reading! Review this please… oh, and don't ask about the clan names. I just named them the first thing that popped into my head.  


* * *

**

**IceClan…**

Leader- Leafstar: A Toirtishshell she-cat with white flecks.

Deputy- Aquatail: A light blue tom cat.

Medicine cat- Silverstripe: A silver-and-blue striped she-cat.

Warriors…

Thornbush: A golden tom cat.

Icetail: A silver she-cat with blue flecks.

_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

Badgertail: A dark brown tom cat.

Duskfeather: A dark gray she-cat.

_Apprentice: Olivepaw_

Thunderstorm: A dark yellow tom cat.

Brambletalon: A creamy brown tom cat.

Wavetail: A blue she-cat with silver patches.

Whitefrost: A pure white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Timberwolf: A dark gray tom cat.

Wolfclaw: A golden tom cat with white paws and ears.

Apprentice…

Hollypaw: A black she-cat with a white tip for tail.

Olivepaw: A light gray-and-blue striped tom cat.

Grasspaw: A dark gray-and-white

Queens…

Leafcloud: A silver-and-light gray striped she-cat. Mother to Wolfclaw's kits: Icekit and Sunkit.

Elders…

Fockfang: A muddy brown tom cat. Virtually blind.

Swiftfire: A white tom cat with ginger patches.

Patchtail: A white she-cat with black patches.

**SunClan…**

Leader- Duststar: A dusty brown tom cat.

Deputy- Hazelgaze: A light ginger she-cat.

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Medicine cat- Stonefur: A dark gray tom cat.

_Apprentice: Lillypaw_

Warriors…

Bluefoot: A blue tom cat.

Sandheart: A sandy she-cat.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Starstep: A yellow tom cat.

Goldfang: A golden tom cat.

Feathercloud: A white she-cat.

Shadowclaw: A pitch black tom cat from head to tail.

_Apprentice: Badgerpaw_

Butterflywing: A calico she-cat.

Ambergaze: A Black-and-brown she-cat.

Ashtail: A ginger tom cat.

Flamefoot: A flame colored tom cat.

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Owltalon: A dark gray tom cat.

Rushwave: A brown she-cat.

Apprentice…

Lillypaw: A Toirtishshell she-cat with a dark gray tip for tail.

Tigerpaw: A tiger striped tom cat.

Badgerpaw: A dark gray tom cat.

Graypaw: A dark gray she-cat.

Queens…

Moonfeather: A black she-cat.

Elders…

Silverfrost: A silver-and-white striped she-cat.

Snowtail: A pure white tom cat.

Ashpelt: A ginger tom cat.

Runningflame: A dark ginger tom cat.

**NightClan…**

Leader- Ashstar: A ginger tom cat.

Deputy- Whitetail: A white she-cat with black ears.

Medicine cat- Twilightpath: A creamy brown she-cat.

Warriors…

Blazefoot: A dark ginger tom cat.

Echopelt: A white she-cat with silver markings.

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Raincloud: A dark gray tom cat.

Berryfur: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Rubyheart: A pale gray she-cat.

Tawnyheart: A tabby she-cat.

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Blueleaf: A blue she-cat with silver patches.

Icefang: A silver tom cat.

Mossheart: A dark gray she-cat.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

Cheeatahtail: A distinctive spotted tom cat.

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Emberwing: A dark ginger she-cat.

Apprentice…

Stormpaw: A dark gray-and-white tom cat.

Blackpaw: A pitch black tom cat.

Spottedpaw: A black-and-white spotted tom cat.

Redpaw: A red she-cat.

Queens…

Roseclaw: A dark ginger she-cat. Mother to Cheetahtail's kits: Ruffledkit and Mosskit.

Tigerfur: A tiger striped she-cat.

Elders…

Birdclaw: A dark brown she-cat.

**EmberClan…**

Leader- Shadowstar: A dark gray tom cat.

Deputy- Lightwing: A light gray tom cat.

Medicine cat- Iceleaf: A silver she-cat.

_Apprentice: Riverpaw_

Warriors…

Shinetail: A silver tom cat.

Bluemist: A blue she-cat with silver patches.

_Apprentice- Flowerpaw_

Meadowleaf: A ginger she-cat.

Whiskertail: A black tom cat.

Jayfeather: A white tom cat.

_Apprentice- Poppypaw_

Deathclaw: A big golden tom cat.

Dustfeather: A dusty brown she-cat.

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

Pebbletail: A dark gray she-cat.

Tigertail: A white tiger striped she-cat.

_Apprentice- Littlepaw_

Apprentice…

Riverpaw: A dark brown tom cat.

Flowerpaw: A calico she-cat.

Poppypaw: A ginger she-cat with white patches.

Copperpaw: A copper tom cat.

Littlepaw: A white tom cat.

Queens…

Sparrowwing: A silver she-cat with white patches.

Elders…

Gingertail: A ginger she-cat.

Darkheart: A pitch black tom cat.


	2. Prologue

**Here's the Prologue! Oh and if you like the Percy Jackson and the Olympians I'm makin' a story on Camp Half-blood. So yeah, I figured I would tell you Percy Jackson fans that are reading my warrior story. XD Here's the Prologue… Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Jerry…" A cat hissed in his ear. Jerry looked up to find Theo standing before him.

"Yes…?" Jerry asked, putting his tail over his paws. The silver tom hissed at him once more then sat down beside him.

"The boss wants you too find this she-cat…" The silver tom answered his unspoken question. Jerry looked at him, bewildered.

"Where is she…?" Jerry finally asked.

"She lives in the clans… The boss says that she's in StormClan but doesn't remember which cat he was looking for…" The cat answered, shaking his head. Jerry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Aren't the clan cats particular about who sets foot in their territory…?" Jerry asked him.

"Yes… But you're going to join them!" The cat hissed.

"Excuse me…? Are you crazy Theo…?" Jerry asked him.

"No, I'm not!" Theo hissed. "The boss asked me to tell you this… Just walk around, acting lonely in the forest, and that might get their attention. Or just get into some trouble on purpose and see what they'll do." Theo snarled.

"How am I supposed to find her if I don't know what she looks like…?" Jerry asked Ice. Ice looked at him.

"Well… He did say she was blue-ish silver-ish looking…" Theo answered. "And she is a young cat… He says very young. Might be a kit now…" Theo muttered. Jerry stared at him, his tail twitching in the air.

"Then why does he need her…?" Jerry asked, baffled that the boss would even come close to harming a kit. Sure, his boss was evil in many ways, but he never thought he would hurt a kit. He had just turned 6 moons. The boss was his father and his mother died in a terrible accident… That's what his father had told him anyways. Theo shook his head.

"I don't know…" Theo murmured. "All I know is that he wants her, and he wants her soon. She must hold some power he wants…" Theo answered. Jerry nodded his head. He new his father loved power. He wanted more power then any cat could've dreamed of.

"How am I supposed to find this clan… I don't even know what part of the forest it's in…" Jerry finally said.

"Just dawdle in the forest until a cat comes. You'll find the clan someway or another…" Theo answered dryly. There was a loud yowl calling Theo's name. Theo grunted. "I got to go… The boss wants me again…" He replied coolly. And with that he padded off in the other direction, leaving Jerry clueless to what he was supposed to do.

* * *

**There ya have it. The prologue! Well… This 'Boss' isn't very friendly… But yeah. I hoped ya liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Jerry said so! Theo might eat you if you don't… Scary isn't it…?**


End file.
